particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fascist Party of Aloria
'After the ban of the National Socialist Party of Aloria' The National Socialist Party of Aloria was banned because of its revolutionary/insurrectionary activities in the National Socialist revolution which led to hundreds of thousands deaths including: National Socialists, ethnick minoritites, police officers, soldiers of the Alorian Armed Forces and dissenting citizens in the NS controlled zones. But some of the Alorians didn't want to be left wothout a radical nationalist party and formed the Fascist Party of Aloria. ' 'Programme 1. Nationalization of all industries 2. Establishing Workers' Councils 3. Enslaving non-Alorians in Aloria 4. Expanding the Alorian territory 5. Banning mixed marriages and inter-racial sex 6. National service 7. Closing the borders The goals of the Party are not permanen. They may change depending on who is the leader. First Leader - Edmund Röhm Edmun Röhm was born in November 3911. He was the only child of the right-wing family Röhm which owned a couple of small shops in Ultran. After finnishing school the young Rohm started studying martial arts at a local university. When he graduated he became a security guard for his private corporation ALORIA SECURITY INC. ''After two years of hard work, Edmund bankrupted and divorced with his first and last wife whose name is unknown. After those events Rohm was unemployed and his parents immigrated to Dorvik because of an unindentified mental disorder which caused them to have serious dellusions about reality, halucination, obsessing over the life after death, impulsive talking, unability to fall asleep, beeing afraid of staying at one place all the time (this is why they moved), escalating crying and laughing at the same time, not knowing who are other people. Many people diagnosed them with schizophrenia and Bipolar Disorder. The couple divorced because they didn't know eachother after the start of this disorder. This made things worse for Edmund and after three months he was diagnosed with Severe Depression. Rohm attempted suicide by jumping from a high building but was saved in a hospital. After this he stayed for five months in a mental institute which didn't make things better for him. After going out from this place and returning home, after a month Rohm fell in love with a Biology teacher but she was married. Rohm first saw her in a shop when he fell on the floor and then the lady asked him if he was alright. Edmund began secretly stalking her and managed to learn where she worked and if she was married. The depression got worse and Rohm attempted to commit suicide again by getting hit by a car but he was saved in a hospital. This time he spent 10 months in a mental institute but that did not fiz anything. He became really poor. Rohm could not pay his bills and he had to have a hard time in his cold home. The shops of his parents bankrupted long ago when Mr. and Mrs. Rohm went to live in another country. They were taken over by street gangs and then by banks. Those facts left Rohm without money and he had to experience long time of hunger and of coldness. Edmund could not get a job because of his diagnoses. After some time his home was taken by banks because Rohm got a credit that he wanted to use to start a business again but failed. Now he was on the street. Edmund begged for money and had to live 5 years on the street. A local charity group helped him and made him a security guard who patrolled public property. ' 'After some years when he had a home and a job, he joined the Left Civil Militia and participated in the Socialist Revolution in 3944. After the revolution failed Rohm was put in prison and served a 14 year term. The Left Civil Militia turned into the National Socialist Party of Aloria longed ago and it tried to overthrow the governemnt several times but it failed and got banned. Rohm was released from prison and started organizing NSPA members to form a new party. Then the Fascist Party of Aloria was born and Rohm became a member of Parliament. ' 'There are two movies which were made to show his life before and after becomming a leader pf a political party. The first is called ''Agony. ''The second is a series of episodes which are going to continue until Edmund ''Rohm dies, they are called ''After Hell. '' It is speculated that Rohm became asexual after prison because he has not got any love life. ' '''After a failed attempt to overthrow the government in 3963 Edmund Rohm went to the mental institution in Ultran where he was preciously. He has written 5 books there: ''My War, Agony, Suicide, Death before Death and You are my end. ''It got clear that he was in love. Rohm wrote several love poems in his last book. His stay was ment to be 2 years but he got out a couple of months earlier. He tought that he could handle the Party but it has made clear that while he was in the mental institution, the Fascists have been fighting eachother for the leadership and nobody could unite the FPA. Edmund Rohm was still suffering from Severe Depression and he began having mood swings. One of the regional organizations wanted to split and form a new party but Rohm threatened them with death. Almost all of the Alorian Fascists bought his books, thus making him richer. Rohm decided to dedicate part of his time to writing but refused to resign from the leadership. This made tendions in the Party. But again Rohm warned them not to do anything or else they would not be alive anymore. Edmund left the Bills proposed by the FPA to be voted by Fascist members. ' 'When a couple of decades later Katherina Nesselrode immigrated to another country, it became clear that Rhom was in love with her. After proposing to her, Nesselrode didn't accept and Edmund shot her and then he killed himself. This suicide happend in December 3999. ' '''Dissolved FPA and fromation of the previously banned NSPA 'After the previous events, the Fascist Party of Aloria dissolved and went on with other names until finaly the NSPA was brought back by Geography teacher Adolf Mosely. 'Category:Political parties in Aloria